


Serve

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Tim serves two men meant for death and who didn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LectorEl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorEl/gifts).



> For lector.

**Author’s Note:**  For Lector. Happy late birthday. This is an AU-ish world? Probably, yeah. A kind of rewriting thingy…

I don’t know what I was thinking.

 **Pairings:**  TimRa’s, TimBruce, Ra’sTimBruce

 **Warnings:**  Mature and minor sex.

 

\------------------

Bruce was dead. His king was dead, and Tim had no liege, no lord or master to serve and kneel before on bony knees. He had no one to present the spoils of a war fought in justice’s name, and he was knight without his lord. That chafed and burned below skin and bone.

And Tim was left without a home. He lost it when Bruce ceased to breath. All he had were quarters in a palace where Richard sat on the throne.

He was not asked to serve. Not asked to swear an oath or pledge his loyalty. Richard asked the demon child, the king’s own blood and left Tim wanting. Tim would not have served though. Not when his faith was spurned. Not when he had already chosen and chosen too deeply. His oath was to a corpse six feet buried beneath dirt and winter snow.

Tim was free, free on red robin wings.

His travels took him far. Fighting for a dead man did that, and trophies were left unclaimed where blood was spilled. Tim could not kneel or bear gifts for a ghost.

Then he was in desert land.

“You lord is dead,” Ra’s said and made Tim shudder. His lips were thin.  _Sly._  “What will you do?”

“I still serve,” Tim answered. That made Ra’s laugh as amusement colored his voice deep and dark.

“You would serve a dead man. It is a waste.” And he stroked his fingers, ancient and cruel, across Tim’s jaw.

“Serve me,” Ra’s commanded.

“If I chose to refuse?”

Ra’s tilted Tim’s head up to stare into those blue, blue eyes.

“You have nothing left, boy. And I am gracious to take your king’s leavings if it is you.”

“I will serve.”

Because Tim could not live without a lord. Without a man to kneel before, and so he served Ra’s and his lands. Led the troops of his dead lord’s enemy and razed the Council of Spiders to the ground. Brought spoils to the madman and shared his bed.

But his king returned. Returned and Tim no longer flew his colors.

“You brought me back,” Bruce said, almost impassive.

“On Ra’s’ will.”

Tim was honest in his trappings and Bruce flinched.

“You did not tell me that.” He cupped Tim’s cheek, hand overtly large and it dwarfed that pale cheek.

“Your return was more important than my current allegiance.”

In fact, it was simply forgotten when Bruce embraced him and Tim fought at his side.

“You will be mine still?” Bruce questioned, and Tim looked away.

“I do not know. You were my lord. And he is too.”

“I see,” Bruce said, jaw tight and Tim eyed the tendon at his neck. Tension was there, but Tim could do nothing. He could only serve.

But Bruce could. Ra’s could.

 “You are beautiful, Timothy,” Ra’s whispered across his bare shoulder. Tim bit down on his lip, but Bruce coaxed the cry from his tongue and soothed the bite. Hands traveled down his sides, and he was trapped. Between Ra’s and Bruce, and the heat made him dizzy.

“And faithful,” Bruce murmured as he pulled back to study the flush across Tim’s scars and white skin.

“Very,” Ra’s agreed and his hands joined Bruce’s on Tim’s hips and down.

And Tim’s eyes fluttered shut. Because even in bed, he would give it all. Brought to his knees for two lords. Two men meant for death. Tim had nothing of his own.


End file.
